


Novice

by Fallingcrimsonfeathers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teddy Bears, fluff?, psychological?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingcrimsonfeathers/pseuds/Fallingcrimsonfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China decides to visit Russia after having avoided him for so long. He deeply cares for Russia but the other's sanity is too unstable, causing him anxiety as he finally brought up the nerve to knock on the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yevgeniya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yevgeniya).



China sighed heavily as he approached the doorstep. It had been a while since he had seen Russia. A visit was long overdue. He hesitated for a short while before ringing the doorbell. _Ke wu!_ He cursed under his breath. Cursing was something he was not comfortable with or accustomed to, but he was never himself when it came to Russia. He was always nervous when he was near him. This should not be much of a surprise considering Russia has a natural knack for instilling fear into others, however, what China feels cannot be summarized as just fear. He knew Russia since before he became unstable. So many years have passed since then. He barely remembered them Russia as a kid. _Probably because the memory is too painful._ Thinking back on who Russia used to be made it difficult to face him now. Deep inside, Russia was still the same emotional, naïve, and affectionate child from back then, but that child has been drowned by his own madness. He desperately seeks friendship yet manages to frighten and hurt everyone around him. _Which is why you keep mothering him and avoiding him whenever possible._ A voice taunted him. He moved his head from side to side, as if trying to shake off the mocking voice.    

“Enough stalling.” He knocked.

After waiting a couple of seconds, the door was opened by Latvia who seemed rather anxious. China could have sworn that he was trembling slightly.

“Ah! S-sir China. W-welcome…may I ask why you are visiting?” The small child asked through the small crack of the door. It was clear that the small country was hiding something. He pitied the child. He seemed to be in constant fear whenever he saw him.  

“Good evening, Latvia,” China said with the friendliest smile he could muster. “Social visit. I wanted to surprise Russia. Is this a bad time?”

“Um…well.” He started looking everywhere except at him. China recognized this look. _What has Russia done now?_

“Could you let me meet him, _qǐng_?” He said in a gentle voice. He needed to help Russia…and whoever he might be hurting. 

After thinking it over, Latvia nodded nervously. The boy opened the door wide open. “He’s in the study.”

China could hear noises coming from inside the study and none of them were pleasant. It was a concoction of childish laughter, whimpers, and thumps.  It gave him chills. China went against his instincts and knocked.

            The noises dulled as footsteps approached the door. China’s fists tightened as Russia towered before him. There were small splashes of blood on his cheeks and precious scarf. While one of his hands held the door handle, the other was gripping the back of the shirt of a country that was lying limp. The country’s face was hidden from China’s view, so he could not tell who it was, however, there was no doubt whose blood drenched them both.

“China…” Russia’s eyes seemed almost glazed and cold whenever he was like this. However, his eyes began to regain their liveliness and his smile broadened like a child’s as he began to fully notice China’s presence. “China!”

“Russia…” Without giving China time to react, Russia let go of the beaten form, rushed over to China, and gave him an enthusiastic hug. Like always, Russia hugged too tightly. It was rather painful, but China did not mind. Russia was not trying to hurt him on purpose; he was simply expressing his glee and affection towards him. In fact, it actually felt nice. At this distance, he could smell Russia’s scent. It was a strange yet delightful mix of pine and vodka. It was intoxicating. It made his body react oddly, but he blamed it mostly on the fact that he is not very used to too much physical contact with others. He liked his personal bubble, but moments like these were pleasant as well…however, he could not remove his eyes from the injured person no more than a foot or two away.   

“I am so glad you are here!” Once Russia let go, he looked at China with worry. “ _что не так_? You look concerned.”

_He truly can’t realize the graveness of his actions._

“No. It’s nothing.” _Reprimanding him might worsen his mental state._ “Just…please be more gentle when you play with others.”

“What do you mean?”

China sighed and grabbed Russia’s least bloodied hand. It felt so warm, but he was not sure if it was because of the blood. “Let’s clean you up.” _It will give a chance for his subordinates to help the wounded country._

            Once they were in Russia’s room, China removed his scarf and grabbed a moist towel to wipe Russia’s bloodied hands and face. He almost had to stand on his toes, which he found ridiculous since China was supposed to be the oldest. Once China reached up to wipe Russia’s cheeks, Russia became obediently still as he stared down at China intently. This made China strangely uncomfortable. He didn’t dare to stare back at Russia’s purplish blue eyes.

“Don’t stare at me so intensely,” he said as he kept his gaze on Russia’s scarf. ‘Try blinking from time to time.”

“Sorry,” Russia replied with a shy smile and lonely eyes, “I am just so happy that you are here.” Russia reached for China’s long, black hair and began playing with it without removing his ponytail.

At one moment Russia was a murderous maniac, but a loving puppy in the next. It drove China crazy! He tried his best to act as nonchalant as possible, but he could feel his cheeks burning up and his heartbeat increase in speed. Every single movement, touch, and word was putting his nerves on edge. His hands started to tremble slightly as China became more self-conscious about their close proximity. Just as he finished cleaning him, Russia grabbed China’s quivering hand. Russia observed the hand with such an unreadable expression, that China began to worry that Russia might be misunderstanding why he was shaking. However, before he could explain, he was cut off.

“China, are you hungry? I sometimes shake when I am hungry.” He said with a forced smile.

“What? No, I-”

“I’ll have Latvia and the others make some sweets later.”

“Russia, I’m not hungry. I-”

“Ah! I just remembered.” Russia exclaimed. He almost looked…anxious. “I have a gift for you! Wait right here. Don’t move.”  

“Russia, will you listen to me?” China pleaded, but Russia had already rushed off to his walk-in closet. _Does he think that I was shaking out of fear?_ China wondered worriedly as he quietly followed behind him.

            Russia walked to the end of the closet and moved the rack of jackets to the side, revealing various shelves full of stuff on the wall. There was a variety of stuff:  vodka, scarves, knickknacks… But what caught his attention the most was that most of the shelf that held all of the presents China had given him over the years; all neatly organized.

Russia picked up a large black bag and turned towards China. He looked…anxious. Frightened even. China almost couldn’t recognize him.

“Russia?”

Without answering, Russia quickly took something out of the bag with nervous hands. It was a giant stuffed brown bear. “You like cute things…so I thought you might like this.” Russia cautiously walked towards China —as if he were careful that China would make a run for it at any second— and offered the bear. “Please, don’t be afraid of me. _Пожалуйста_ ,” he said with a weak voice, “Don’t abandon me…I can be good.”

China had no words. He had never seen Russia so vulnerable. For a moment, Russia actually looked human. China gently picked up the fluffy bear and gave it a tight squeeze. It was soft. Without thinking about it, China put the bear gently down next to him and hugged Russia as tightly as he could.

“You fool,” China said as he buried his face to Russia’s chest, “I have been trying to tell you that I am not afraid. I am not going to leave you. Can’t you understand that I…” China stopped before it was too late; before he said something he had sworn to keep a secret. He immediately backed away from Russia, picked up the bear and looked around awkwardly. His heart was beating extremely fast and his body was reacting in odd ways that shocked him. He had to leave.

 “Haha,” China laughed nervously as Russia stared at him with wide eyes, “that was extremely impolite of me. Sorry.” He hugged the bear tightly. “Thank you for the present. I love it! Well then, I must leave.” China babbled as he was about to make a run for the door, but Russia grabbed hold of his arm immediately.

“What were you about to say?”

“Nothing. Just something silly. Nothing to worry about.” China said with another nervous smile. He was such a horrible liar. He should ask America or France to teach him how to lie more efficiently. They would probably know.

Russia brought him closer and held him firmly by the shoulders. He gazed at China desperately, as if searching for something, which only made China blush more intensely.

“W-what?”

Without answering, Russia leaned in and kissed him. It was rough at first, but once he noticed that China wasn’t struggling, he softened the kiss. China suddenly froze. The touch of Russia on his skin and the feel of his mouth thoroughly exploring his erased all previous thoughts from his mind. He should have resisted. He should have pushed him back and escaped, but he found himself slowly give in. He gave in to everything he had tried to keep bottled up for years and had been too afraid to express. He slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around Russia’s neck as Russia took China’s bear and placed it on the nearest dresser. After a while, Russia picked him up with ease without removing his mouth from China’s, walked towards his bed. He carefully placed China under him on the bed and began to explore his jaw line, neck, and shoulders which sent China pleasurable shivers. As Russia began to slowly kiss and lick any area of bare skin that he could find, China gripped Russia’s clothing tightly as he tried to suppress his moans. Russia noticed immediately and gave a low chuckle. Russia’s breathe against his skin was such an unbearable tease.

“You should not hold back such a beautiful voice.” Russia forcefully opened China’s shirt and gazed admirably at his chest and tight stomach. “I have wanted to hear it for so long.”

China could only blush at his embarrassing and cheesy lines.

“Russia, you can’t be planning on going…” _all the way?_ Just the thought of mentioning it was humiliating.

Russia offered his usual childlike smile. China gulped. _Should I let him?_ He didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were all muddled.

Without waiting for a reply, Russia began to slowly suck and playfully bite China’s nipples as one of his hands began to reach down under China’s pants and grab his member. China gasped and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Since when had he become so sensitive? He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t released himself in a long while, but he knew that wasn’t the real reason. It all felt too good. He was getting hard fast and just when he felt he was going to reach his peak, Russia stopped.

“Huh?” China opened his eyes and stared at Russia who was very slowly licking his chest as he stared at him with a smile. He was playing with him. China didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but he was so close. His body needed to move. Not caring about his pride at the moment, he began to move his hip towards his hand, begging for more. Russia’s smile widened as he began to slowly move his mouth downwards, leaving a trail of kisses and bites. Once his mouth reached its destination, he gave another playful bite which sent a strong wave of pain and pleasure that was difficult to muffle.

“Good boy.” Russia said before taking China in his mouth and began working on it without reservation.

“Aaaah, ah, R-Russia, wait! I’m-” With an unrecognizable, lustful moan, China reached his climax. He flinched in horror as he realized that Russia had not been able to remove his mouth and began moving away.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I-” Russia silenced him as he kissed him deeply. China expected to tasted his semen, but Russia had already swallowed most of it. After releasing him from the kiss, Russia grinned.

“You taste so good.” He said as he licked a corner of his lips. “Can I eat you?” His grin widened and his eyes became much livelier. _Is his sadistic side kicking in?_

Without wasting a second, Russia pinned China down and began ripping off his clothes as he continued to taste him. China’s heartbeat deafened his ears and every place Russia tasted and played with left a warm tingle that refused to leave, but began to spread all over his body. All he could do was pant and bite his lower lip whenever he wanted to groan. This was so unlike him, yet…he couldn’t say no.

Once Russia had completely stripped China, he raised himself to remove his own clothing, revealing a muscled chest, tight abs, and accentuated hip bones that threatened China’s. Under all that heavy winter clothing was the body of an athlete. China could only admire. However, Russia did not give him much time to gawk. Russia swiftly turned China on his stomach, grabbed his hips, and raised them towards him.

“W-wait, wait! This position…it’s too humiliating.” China freaked at the sudden turn of events.

“Huh? But this position makes it easier and less painful.”

“But…” He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment right then and there as he buried his face in the mattress.

“Hmmm, ok!” Russia quickly rolled China on top of himself and positioned him on top of his outsized member. “How about this?”

“Ah! No, no, no, no.” _This even worse!_ Not only was it more painful but he would have to do the work as Russia stared at his face. It was so much worse! His face was burning red by this time. “T-the previous. The previous.”

With an amused smile, Russia complied.

  _What have I done?_ Was all China could think as he was put back in the previous position. He tightly grabbed on to the sheets of the bed and tried his best to calm down. He was shaking more than ever now.

Russia began kissing his back. “Don’t worry. I’ll start gentle. I don’t want to hurt you.” Russia said earnestly.

“O-ok. I’m ready.” _I’ll do this for you..._

Russia began inserting his fingers one by one, slowly opening his tight space. China began biting down on a pillow as the fingers went deeper, searching for China’s pleasure spot. China refused to let out his moans, knowing that Russia’s subordinates were somewhere in the house. However, his body did not want to obey. It sought the pleasure that Russia was offering. When China let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, Russia smiled proudly. He began inserting more until four fingers were already in, all of them restlessly teasing China’s pleasure spot as he reached with his other hand towards China’s limp limb. Once China became hard, he stopped. He let go of him and removed his fingers as he grabbed China’s hips once more. He intended on making China cum by penetration.

            Slow, and careful not to harm China too much, he began inserting himself inside. The feeling of a foreign body pressing into China felt weird and warm. He began biting the pillow tighter, to the point that he would have sworn feathers were going to start coming out. His eyes began tearing up a bit, but it wasn’t only because of pain. Some of the earlier pleasures still lingered and began mixing with the current sensations.

“Can I move?” Russia asked once he was all in. 

China nodded since he no longer had the strength or will to speak. Russia began moving slowly but he began increasing his speed. China could no longer suppress his groans and moans. He let it all go as Russia began stroking his member and licking his back without decreasing his speed. The strong blend of pain and pleasure drowned him. He could no longer think or do anything but focus on the multiple sensations. Once Russia was positive that China was feeling pleasure, he began to increase his speed ruthlessly. China screamed for a moment, but did not tell him to stop. He didn’t want him to stop. Without warning, Russia repositioned China so that he was sitting on his lap, facing him. This positioned pushed Russia further inside China. To distract China from the pain, he began kissing him deeply. He began playing with his mouth until China’s mind was overcome by pleasure. Even the pain had begun to feel pleasurable.

As Russia reached his climax, he hugged China tightly in his arms.

 

China woke up to the sound of some birds flying close by. The light shining through the windows temporarily blinded him. He tried to move but his body refused. It was utterly drained and his lower half was in slight pain. He began looking around him and noticed that he was sleeping on top of Russia. Memories from last night began flowing into his head. _Oh god_. He buried his head in his chest in embarrassment. Russia used him all night. He was like an energizer bunny that refused to rest…not that he minded. _Things will no longer be the same…_

“Good morning.” Russia spoke sweetly. China’s head snapped up.

“Morning.” China mumbled shyly.

“For a moment, I had thought it had all been a dream…” He said as he pushed China’s bangs behind his ears, “I had been so frightened that it had all been fake.” His expression saddened for a moment. “I’m so glad I have you. Don’t leave.” He moved closer and kissed China’s forehead. “I love you.”

 How much China had needed to hear those words. “I love you too.” He replied.

“Good!” Russia said enthusiastically as he rolled China under him, “Let’s continue.” he said with a devilishly playful smile. ~~~~

_This will be the death of me…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written (meant to be a present for a friend) so I apologize if the quality isn't very high.


End file.
